


Gimmie love

by Wuilizm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wps禁了！！！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimmie love

Gimmie Love  
         By Wuim/微尘  
   
原作：Supernatural  
配对：Sam/Dean  
分级：NC-17  
文梗：迟到的玥玥生贺！保证傻黄甜！傻黄甜！  
   
“砰！”随着清脆的一记关门声，如同响亮的巴掌打在了John的脸上一般让他一下子面部煞白.而站在他身边的大儿子，那个有着祖母绿色耀眼眸子的青年叫Dean，他紧紧咬住了他的下唇，他张开的双腿似是要追出去，而肩上父亲沉重的手死死地按住他不让他冲出去.  
深夜旅店的门外奔跑的少年金棕色的妹妹头让他整个人都有一股小姑娘的气质，包括那双通红着眼眶的榛绿色双眸.  
   
那是Sam，是Winchester家族的小儿子，也是被Dean视为珍宝的弟弟.  
   
这是Winchester家的开始，这或许也是两人有所改变的开始.  
Dean开着impala在Sam的公寓下静静停在街边，他没有熄火，只是怕Sam一不小心拉开窗帘发现自己，Dean就可以装作路过直接开走.好吧，这样很娘.就像从前娘唧唧的Sammy一样.Dean抬手挠挠头，面颊上隐隐泛红似是害羞一般将脸埋在他Baby的方向盘上.  
Come on Dude.你是大哥，不是一个习惯性脸红的大姑娘OK？就算称姑娘，也是那个有着妹妹头的Sammy.Dean在心里默默对自己说着，但这并没有用，一点都没有减少他的某种情感.  
   
Dean想要见Sam，面对面的，伸手就能碰到对方的那种见面.而不是像这样一个人在楼上干着自己的事情，并且对地面上那个傻傻的期待被看见却又不想被看见的人的到来一无所知.  
   
好吧，就这一次，最后一次瞒着Dad.Dean警告自己，同时为能见到Sam感到高兴，但他并没有意识到一件事情.  
   
他对Sam的感情，并不只是亲情.  
   
****  
“Dean…”Sam的房间里传出一阵暧昧的呻吟，循着声音便能看见手持Dean相片的Sam正在…释放自己的欲望.细长的眉毛皱在眉头勾勒出的阴影被金棕色的平刘海遮掩，平日里那双榛绿色充满阳光的双眸正半睁半眯的注视着手中的那张相片，从粉色的唇角中吐出的人名不是什么Porn的女主角或是这个斯坦福优等生的暗恋的女孩，而是他的哥哥—Dean，相片上那个露出夸张笑容的，眉飞色舞的，那个被其注视就好像被整个世界注视着一样的男人，Dean.  
   
“Sammy？”门外传来了Dean的敲门声，正沉浸于自我幻想的Sam并没有听见Dean的这声呼叫，他正在喷发的边缘，而他的幻想早已超出了正常的兄弟范围.  
Dean等了一会儿见没人理他，撇撇嘴心中有些不满，他转过身四处偷偷张望，从袖口处掏出平日里撬锁的工具.Dean在撬锁的时候有些紧张，他舔舔上唇，似乎是因为这是Sam的房间，而他有点迫不及待.  
   
毫不费力的，Dean撬开了那把并不牢固的锁.他小心翼翼地推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走进了Sam的客厅，精灵形状的耳朵成功回归捕捉到了Sam的那一声声甜美的呻吟.  
   
看来这小子在我不在的时候过得蛮舒服的，Ummm…虽然打扰别人的美差不是什么好事，但……Dean勾起唇角露出一个坏笑，眨眨眼睛向Sam的卧室进军.  
   
“Ta Da！”  
“Dean！”  
   
Dean恶作剧的声音和Sam的呻吟完美地结合在了一起，在空气中划过一条完美弧线的白色微透明液体似乎让这时间一瞬间停止.  
   
此时二人不约而同地想到了一句有名的美骂.  
   
“What the fuck”  
   
Sam和Dean面面相觑，直到不知是谁先开口打破了这尴尬局面.总之之后的场景就是Sam端着一盘水果放到Dean面前，手足无措地放在Dean面前.而Dean也没有好到哪去，他以少女坐姿坐在沙发上，后背挺直，一点也没有之前那一副吊儿郎当的样子.  
   
他们都了解了现在的情形，如同以后的很多时候，他们会一致决定不去提那些提了也没有用的问题.就像现在，没有人知道如何缓解，双方也就囫囵吞枣般的模糊了这段历史.  
   
****  
   
“Nononono…That's not gonna happen.”Dean一边后退一遍强硬地对步步逼近的Sam说.而Sam似乎并没有理会这些，他似是轻蔑的轻哼一声，随即用他的长手臂把Dean禁锢在自己和墙壁之间，低头靠近Dean耳边刻意用着Porn里那些常用的话来挑逗Dean：“So？Are you ready，My little bitch？”“Come on ！We both know you're the bitch！”Dean抬头瞪了Sam一眼，这样的高度让他感觉不适却又产生些许快感.该死，绝不能让Sammy发现我有点硬了.Dean一边这么想着一遍微弯双膝企图让裤裆那支起的小帐篷能够隐藏在Sam的眼下.  
但Sam怎么可能忽视这一点，他直接将一条大长腿挤进了Dean双腿之间，曲起膝盖摩擦着Dean的裤裆，隔着夏日薄薄地裤子感受着Dean的性器一步步的变硬.  
Sam满意地听着Dean在自己怀里发出那样甜美的呻吟声，他双手捧起Dean的脸颊，虔诚的亲吻Dean脸上那些可爱的小雀斑，最后在Dean性感的双唇上留下自己的印记.之后，Sam将一只手从Dean上衣下摆伸入，直接接触Dean皮肤的感觉让他想要的发疯.但Sam忍住了.  
他一边隔着衣物含住Dean胸前的肉粒，一遍用手安抚另一边没有被照顾到的，是不是加重或减缓.等到Sam抬头的时候，不出意料的是看到了Dean那沉浸于欲望的模样，而出乎意料的，则是他没有预测到Dean会这么………  
   
我的哥哥…简直……太美丽了.但他只能是我的，只能是我的，我一个人的.Sam一边夸奖着Dean的美貌，一边变态般地发表他的占有欲.  
   
“…Hurry up little tiger.I'm tired.”Dean受不了Sam这样磨蹭半天也不见行动的家伙，他翘起一条腿环住Sam的腰，用隔着裤子的后穴顶撞Sam那根火热的东西，“Come on baby.”  
被美人撩，能忍住就是萎了.  
Sam近乎粗暴的扒下了Dean和自己的衣物，等到Dean晕乎乎的睁开眼睛一头摔在床上的时候他和Sam已经全身都是光溜溜的了.  
   
“You're mine.”  
“Ye…ah…”  
   
“Sam…my…Hurry up………”  
“Give me more……”  
“Plea…se……”  
   
“Dean！”Sam被Dean敲的不明不白，睁开眼一副puppy eyes委屈的看着躺在被窝里满脸怒气的Dean.“Sammy……”Dean举起拳头似是要揍上，却没有任何举动，最终只是无奈的收回拳头转个身用屁股对着Sam.  
Sam刚想夸夸Dean有一个好屁股的时候，Dean似乎意识到什么一般马上转了回来平躺着，一只手还欲盖弥彰的扯扯被单.  
   
“Pie，right now！！！！！”  
“Yes honey.”  
   
Sam近乎是笑着离开了汽车旅店.


End file.
